The present invention relates to a vehicle mat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle mat which can scrape dirt on a pair of shoes.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional vehicle mat 9 has a recessed chamber 91, a plurality of protrusions 92, and a plurality of channels 93. Dirt on a pair of shoes will remain on the channels 93, and the protrusions 92 cannot scrape dirt on the pair of shoes effectively.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mat which can scrape dirt on a pair of shoes effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle mat which has a treading plate disposed on a main plate stably.
Accordingly, a vehicle mat comprises a main plate and a treading plate disposed on the main plate. The main plate has a recessed chamber to receive the treading plate, a plurality of protrusions, a plurality of crossed channels, and a plurality of fastening posts disposed on crossroads among the crossed channels. Each of the fastening posts has an annular groove. The treading plate has a plurality of crossed lattices, a plurality of holes defined by the crossed lattices, a plurality of dirt scrape blocks disposed on the crossed lattices, and a plurality of fastening blocks matching the fastening posts. Each of the fastening posts is inserted in the corresponding hole of the treading plate. Each of the fastening blocks engages with the annular groove of the corresponding fastening post.